


Vacation

by orphan_account



Series: KISS one shots [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul, Victoria, Lydia, and Peter were on vacation. When Lydia and Victoria go out to the spa, Paul and Peter have some playtime.Takes Place in 1975





	Vacation

Paul wrapped his arms around Peters neck and kissed him passionately. "I thought they'd never leave", said Peter, briefly splitting the kiss. "I've missed this so much", muttered Paul. The drummer moved his hands to Paul's hips. Paul gently caressed Peter's cheeks as they shared another heated kiss. Paul moved his hands up and down Peters strong arms, all the years of drumming had made him rather muscular.

Peter had gotten married to who he thought was the love of his life, but once he joined KISS he met Paul. He regretted his decision to marry Lydia but he didn't wanna break her heart. What was he going to tell her? Paul kissed along Peters neck, he sucked and bit down on his neck, Peter didn't mind the hickeys their was a point in time when he would've, but not now. He couldn't care less if Lydia saw them, she would just chop it up to groupies.

He hated cheating on her but he loved Paul more. Paul however really didn't care, he had a girlfriend he really didn't care much for, but he tried to make sure she didn't find out. They fell onto the couch in each other's arms. Peter straddled Paul as they continued to kiss. Paul could feel the smile spreading across Peters face, Peter got a thrill from his affair with Paul. Anybody at any moment could walk through the door and see them.

Peter giggled as Paul took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Paul was very possessive over Peter, Peter had stopped seeing nearly as many groupies since he and Paul began their relationship. The thing that bothered Paul most was Peters relationship with Lydia, if only Peter hasn't married so young. Peter assisted Paul in removing the Star Childs shirt. Peter admired Paul's hairy body from above.

When they roomed together on tour Peter loved to cuddle into Paul's chest and forget about all of his troubles. Paul grabbed Peter's back and pulled him down into another kiss. He was absolutely intoxicated with the taste of Peter's lips. Peter loved it when Paul controlled their kisses. He loved everything about Paul, Paul was clingy but not to clingy. Paul was clingy enough to make Peter feel desired but not overwhelmed. Peter ran his fingers through Paul's soft head of hair. Peter moved it aside and nibbed at his ear. Peter was the only one in the band that knew about Paul's deformity.

Paul figured that Ace would use it as a joke, Ace could be insensitive at times without even trying. He believed that Gene would use his weakness and vulnerability as leverage against him. He trusted Peter with his life and so Paul had shown him his ear. He looked at it in this way, if Peter split up with him because of that than Peter didn't deserve him. Peter didn't break up with him though, he simply kissed Paul and told him that he didn't care about Paul's deformity.

Peter biting at the lobe of Paul's only ear caused a strange sensation for Paul. He could only hear out of that side and all he could really hear was Peters soft bites. He didn't bite hard enough to hurt Paul, Peters trained mouth only sent enough pain through Paul to add a little jolt of pleasure.

Paul leaned up and kissed the crook of Peters neck, earning a soft moan from Peter. Peter unzipped his flyer. He moved away from Paul just enough to fully remove his pants. Paul did the same before pulling Peter back on top of him Peter delivered a quick kiss to Paul's lips. He put some lube on his hands and gave a few quick pumps to Paul's hard penis.

Paul eased his member into Peters tight hole. They hadn't had sex in a while so Peter was tight around Paul's penis. Peter moved up and down, slowly gaining speed. Paul let out a soft moan, "ohh yeah pete keep going, ahh fuck". After a few minutes Paul came inside Peter. Peter came without even jerking off, cum exploding all over Paul's face. Peter cleaned them both up before rolling onto Paul. He rested his head on Paul's chest and slowly fell asleep. Paul got dressed and then got Peter dressed, which was extremely difficult, luckily Peter was small and lifting him wasn't the hardest thing ever. Once he sat Peter on the couch he heard a car arrive, thank god, just the right time.


End file.
